


爱情短篇

by frona



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 它们卑微的灵魂不会出没于我们的梦境，它们保持距离，安分守己。————辛波丝卡





	1. Chapter 1

　　  
　  
　　  
　　这是第五个类似的夜晚，寒冷潮湿，昏暗阴沉，还有一个模糊不清的梦。闹钟开始工作的刹那，关于梦的记忆就烟消云散了。唐纳德·皮尔斯睁开眼睛，发觉自己躺在黑暗中。外面正在下雨，天花板上有曳动的光斑。他偏过头，凝视玻璃窗上的雨珠，等着这股漫长的抗拒自行消失。十分钟后，闹钟第二次响起，他这才费劲地撑起身体，假装自己已彻底清醒。  
　　  
　　情绪调节器的自动唤醒功能出了问题，足足有一个星期了，他想没什么大不了的，反正人们总说这玩意儿抹除了人类的真情实感，可面临困境时又难免要怀念它。拨个号，就能一扫负面情绪，没有比这更简便舒心的事了。但今晚，能起作用的只有冷水和清咖啡，晚餐则像个悬而未决的谜题。冰箱里只有一盒生肉，唐纳德·皮尔斯盯着它，思忖片刻，拿起盒子走向另一个房间。按下电灯开关之前，黑暗中就传来声声低吼，角落里有一双发亮的眼睛，警惕地盯着他。  
　　  
　　灯光亮起之前，他是闯入者，灯光亮起之后，他成了它的主人。当然，这只不过是皮尔斯一厢情愿的想法，在他按下开关之前，电子狼就认出了他，也认出了他手中那盒生肉，内置的激励线路顷刻间就有了反应。皮尔斯在笼门前蹲下，刚打开笼子，电子狼就猛冲了过来。有一瞬间，他以为它会扑到他身上，撕咬开他的喉咙。结果令他大失所望。无论表现得有多凶恶，电子宠物也绝不会攻击它们的主人，制造商不可能在这方面向顾客妥协（不论顾客的态度有多坚决）。  
　　  
　　他甚至可以亲昵地抚摸它。皮尔斯把手放在它的头顶上，象征性地抚弄了几下，温暖干燥的灰色毛发扫过他的手心，仿佛皮毛之下真的有生命跃动。但它对皮尔斯的示好不予理会，将生肉吞吃入腹后，它就懒洋洋地转身走回笼内，蜷到它那安乐窝里，开始睡觉。  
　　  
　　不该这样的，皮尔斯想。虽说他从未见过真狼——和猫头鹰一样，狼早已从地球上消失了——但也能从动物资料和虚拟作品中得知它们的大致习性。归根结底，整件事从根本上就出了问题，凶猛的野狼不会乐意苟活在某个逼仄阴暗的公寓角落里，像猫狗一样安于生活在某个主人的控制下。将电子狼带回公寓后的第三十四天，唐纳德·皮尔斯开始厌倦它的存在了。  
　　  
　　十几分钟后，他独自站在电梯内，看着头顶的楼层数字快速变更。电梯没在中途停过，抵达底层后，外头也空无一人。黑漆漆的走廊像隧道一般延伸出去，皮尔斯踏入其中，随即意识到感应灯也出了问题，只得暗自咒骂几句，然后深呼吸着，让脑内的纷飞思绪尽数消失。走出公寓大楼的刹那，他将一切都暂藏到了脑后。梦，电子狼，味道差劲的咖啡，墓穴般的公寓楼，都在凉风吹来的那一秒散尽了。  
　　  
　　雨淅淅沥沥地下着，远处高塔区那夺目的浮光掠影给困在雾蒙蒙的雨帘中，像个遥远的梦。皮尔斯撑起伞，走进湿漉漉的夜幕里。电网般错综复杂的街巷在他面前被铺开来，每条巷道都像深渊，黑暗，肮脏，不可预知，仿佛随时等待着酝酿罪恶。但今晚的目的地很清晰，就跟之前的四个夜晚一样清晰。纺织餐厅，总是纺织餐厅，穿行过人声嘈杂的银色大道和几条巷子，步行十来分钟就能到达。他的胃在呻吟，饥饿感像烙铁一样折磨着它。  
　　  
　　不过，这间位于暗巷里的餐厅也没什么特别吸引人的菜色，食物的味道甚至称不上好吃，因而总是来客寥寥，冷冷清清。第五个夜晚，皮尔斯依旧独占窗边那排最末的位置，独自享用味道平平的晚餐。食物当然不是他的最终目的，否则，他在离家半条街远的地方就能填饱自己的肚子，银色大道上的好餐厅更是多如牛毛。只不过，它们都离“来世”酒吧太远了。  
　　  
　　透过遍布雨珠的玻璃窗，唐纳德·皮尔斯可以看到来世酒吧的入口。第一次来这片区域的人，一定不会注意到它。它安静地盘踞在灰色建筑间的狭缝里，乍看之下是那样的不起眼，只不过是一扇普普通通的门，开在污水横流的巷子里，俗艳的霓虹招牌让它看上去像间廉价旅馆。听说门内又是另一番情形了，但皮尔斯没去过，若不是工作原因，他也不会注意到它。不过，它也不是他在这儿忍受平庸菜色的原因，站在酒吧门口的那个高大男人，才是他连续五天夜间工作的原因。  
　　  
　　洛根。  
　　  
　　名字无声地滑过他的舌尖，淹没在了下一次咀嚼里。皮尔斯不紧不慢地吃着，不时瞥一眼自己今晚的目标，直到最后一勺食物也消失在他抿起的双唇间。他付账离开，下到地下通道后，才发现自己将伞落在餐厅里了，他犹豫片刻，决定忽略。办完事后再回去拿也不迟。  
　　  
　　连接各栋楼房的地下通道昏暗，狭窄，雨天潮湿的空气带着异味，通往地面的阶梯上粘着垃圾，显得肮脏不堪。不过是这城市纸醉金迷外观下的诸多死角之一。和银色大道上的喧嚣声不同，这里的空气被另一种嘈杂所覆盖，这嘈杂躁动，隐秘，来源于四周密密麻麻的灰暗建筑，来源于不远处那扇通往“来世”的门，来源于唐纳德·皮尔斯自身。他几乎能听见自己的心跳声，或许是接连喝下两杯清咖啡所致，他胸腔底下的那颗心脏跳得又快又烈。  
　　  
　　洛根。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯走近了。酒吧门口的男人听到响动，望了过来，那眼神让皮尔斯想起自己的电子狼。一对男女从街的另一头走来，夺走了男人的注意力。那对男女互相嬉笑着，走到男人身前，同他说了句话后，进了酒吧。皮尔斯这才上前，在地面上击打起一连串潮湿的脚步声，再次吸引了那道视线。嘈杂的声响愈发迫近，是从那扇门里传出的乐声，皮尔斯隐约听出是某支殖民地乐队的歌曲。  
　　  
　　起初，皮尔斯没搭话，也没有要进酒吧的意思，只是往男人身旁一站，像是要避雨。短暂的无言间，男人一直警觉地看着皮尔斯。空气里有股淡淡的烟草味，或许是从门内飘散出来的，也或许是男人身上的气息，皮尔斯又靠近了些，确定了，是后者。对方眉头紧皱，正当他要开口质问时，皮尔斯发话了。  
　　  
　　讨厌的雨，是吧？皮尔斯说。语气平淡，像是在闲聊。男人紧绷着的表情放松些了，然后含混不清地应了一声。“令人抑郁，”皮尔斯接着说，“他们说，可以把情绪调节器拨到C档来缓解这种状况……但我从没喜欢过那玩意儿。”说谎，他内心深处的某个声音说，你喜欢那玩意儿，你喜欢借助它保持活力，没了它以后，你就像失了魂，你只是付不起维修费，该死的维修费。  
　　  
　　对方以沉默应对。“不喜欢说话，嗯？”戏弄男人的想法蠢蠢欲动，竟令皮尔斯隐隐感到兴奋，这是今夜第一次称得上情绪波动的时刻，于是，他凑近了些，烟草的气味更鲜明了，他仿佛看到一道烟雾，无形地穿透肉体，撩拨着自己的感官。“我们进去喝一杯怎么样？”他问。  
　　  
　　对方开口拒绝，声音沉闷沙哑，每个字都传达出疲惫和不耐。“你看上去像是缺个伴，”皮尔斯继续说，随即更大胆地靠了过去。他们有了肢体接触，警觉又回到了男人脸上，他推了皮尔斯一把，再次说不。  
　　  
　　“你不必非得这么粗鲁，”皮尔斯笑了一下，“顺便问问……”他把手伸进外衣口袋里。男人紧张地盯着他，像是怕他会作出什么危险举动。但他让对方失望了，只是一张照片，一张用作某种档案登记的人物半身照。他把照片举到对方眼前，换上一副严肃态度，问对方有没有在这一带见过这个人。  
　　  
　　“没有，”男人说。  
　　  
　　“回答得真干脆。”  
　　  
　　“你是警察还是什么？”那双电子狼般的眼睛像扫描仪那样将他从头到尾扫视了一遍。  
　　  
　　“取决于你怎么看，”皮尔斯说。  
　　  
　　“他犯了什么罪行？”  
　　  
　　“他的存在就是罪行，他是个在逃的仿生人。”皮尔斯收起照片，心里隐约有了个答案。洛根不认识这个仿生人，或者说，假装不认识。如果是后者的话，他装得也太像了。  
　　  
　　男人沉默片刻，然后摇摇头，说：“我帮不上你，猎人。”  
　　  
　　“或许你可以用另一种方式‘帮’我。”  
　　  
　　他再次凑近过去，轻轻抓住男人的领带。男人厌恶地看了他一眼，“我说了，我没兴趣。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，”皮尔斯故作失望地耸耸肩，松了手，抚平手下的褶皱，肉体温度透过布料，在他的指尖一扫而过。“谢谢你的配合，陌生人，如果你改变主意了，可以到里头来找我。”说罢，他转身走向那扇门，刚踏进一步，男人就叫住了他，他回过头，好一会儿才反应过来对方正向自己要什么通行证。他笑了笑，什么也没说，继续朝里走，进门后依旧能感觉到对方的视线，像一把插在他后背上的箭。但很快地，这股被紧盯着的感觉，就湮灭在来世酒吧的人浪声潮之中了。  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　  
　　  
　　  
　　从蓝色幕布后走出来的女子几乎一丝不挂，只在腰间围着两块网眼布。灯光亮起的瞬间，现场鸦雀无声。乐声响起，缓缓勾勒出一首情歌，她优雅地跳起一支舞，颈间的银饰反射起光亮，流苏般地晃荡在她小巧的双乳之间。许久后，周围才响起窃窃私语声，像是怕惊扰了什么空气中的精灵。钢琴手敲击出一串俏皮的清脆乐句。唐纳德·皮尔斯回过头，将面前的半小杯酒一饮而尽，嘴角有难掩的笑意。  
　　  
　　他们说得对，来世酒吧内的情形会让你魂牵梦萦，皮尔斯现在明白了。不过酒水价格昂贵，不住地提醒他这段时间里自己的经济状况。他需要钱，能让他修好自己的情绪调节器，让他不至于坐在吧台边犹豫不决。一笔赏金，那就是他需要的。在过去的四个夜晚里，他已经干掉两个仿生人了，只要再干掉一个。再干掉一个，他就能让生活重回正轨。  
　　  
　　女子继续跳舞，歌曲已换为另一首，周围的喧闹声也重新汇聚起来了。皮尔斯把玩着空杯子，思忖是否要再喝一杯。酒保朝他投来一个问询的眼神。他放弃了，把空杯子往前一推，起身打算离开。但一转身，他便看到了原本站在门口的那个男人。洛根。名字再次悄无声息地消失在皮尔斯的唇齿之间。本该迈出的脚步被钉在了原地。洛根还是来了，和皮尔斯预想中的一样。这类人的神经总是很敏感，不可能觉察不到他话中有话。两人的距离在缩短，最后，一只手抓住了皮尔斯的手臂，将他拽离了吧台。皮尔斯没说话，任凭洛根拉着自己离开。酒保留给他们一个困惑的眼神。其他人依旧沉浸在舞者的表演里，无人在意两个匆匆穿过声色光影的人。  
　　  
　　他们进了后台，穿过狭窄的走廊，进了一间约莫是休息室的地方。里头没有人，只有一张堆满了零碎杂物的桌子，和两个陈旧的储物柜。光线昏暗，灯是旧式的，让人恍惚间回到战前年代。洛根踢上门，松了手。“你不是来喝酒找乐子的，”他说，“你到底是来干什么的？”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯甩甩酸痛的手腕，抱怨了一句，然后往桌边的椅子上一坐——它呻吟了几声，像是濒临崩溃——说：“我怀疑你们这儿藏着个仿生人，所以，得来做些必要的工作。”  
　　  
　　洛根没说话，在离他几步之遥的地方一动不动地站着，像座守卫者雕像。皮尔斯慢吞吞地从外套口袋里取出测试眼镜，戴上。就外观来说，那不过是副普通的茶色太阳镜，对猎人们来说，它却是绝佳的反应捕捉装置，能捕捉到人脸在条件反射下的情绪波动，记录下眼肌的张缩。他那异于常人的右手，也从袖管下探了出来。机械义肢。天知道他在上头砸了多少时间和金钱。  
　　  
　　洛根眉头紧锁地看着。“你要给我进行移情测试？”他问。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯点点头，“别担心，只不过是例行程序……抽查，”他按下眼镜腿上的开关，洛根的情绪立马转换为层层数据，波动很大。  
　　  
　　“你很紧张，”皮尔斯说，“放轻松，大个子，只是个测试，将我当成每个月都来收租的房东吧，我不会真的对你做什么的。”他抬起右手，勾了勾机械手指，示意对方过来。洛根狐疑地看着他，久久未动，但最后还是朝他迈出了一步。在这座城市里，每个人都知道，和赏金猎人起冲突，不是什么聪明的选择。  
　　  
　　“我会问你几个问题，别犹豫太久，尽快作答，”皮尔斯站了起来，把椅子让给洛根，自己把桌上的杂物往旁边一扫，坐上了桌子。洛根照做了，神态依旧警觉。一切准备就绪，皮尔斯伸出手，把两根机械手指贴到洛根的脸上。贴在手指下的传感器能够测量对方毛细血管的扩张。或许是机械的冰冷所致，洛根颤抖了一下，装置也捕捉到了这一波动。皮尔斯笑了，然后清清嗓子，开始提问。  
　　  
　　“第一个问题，你正在打扫房间，一只蜘蛛停留在你最爱的陶瓷雕像上，你会怎么做？”  
　　  
　　“我什么也不打算做，”洛根说。声音低沉，情绪波动不大。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“它只是一只普通蜘蛛，不会对我构成伤害，而且，贸然行动会打破我的雕像。”  
　　  
　　“如果它是一只危险的毒蜘蛛呢？”  
　　  
　　指数上升了。“……我会通知宠物店，说不定能卖笔好价钱。”  
　　  
　　“有人送了你一件礼物，是个用珍稀动物皮做的钱包。”  
　　  
　　情绪波动很大，各项指数都在上升。“我不会收下它，”洛根说，“如有必要，我会通知警察。”  
　　  
　　“你有个双胞胎兄弟，是个有反社会倾向的潜在恐怖分子。”  
　　  
　　“我会盯紧他，如果他表现出危险的倾向，我会采取措施。”  
　　  
　　“你翻开一本杂志，看到一整页裸女照片。”  
　　  
　　“这也是测试的一部分？”  
　　  
　　“没错，还有更……不像话的题目呢，不过咱们最好别到那一步，是吧？”皮尔斯笑了一下，压在洛根脸颊上的两根手指微微屈起，轻轻地刮搔了一下指下的皮肤。洛根不悦地别开脸，皮尔斯轻轻捏住他的下巴，又将他的脸扳正过来。测试还没结束，他说。接着伸出手指，又问了一次相同的问题。  
　　  
　　“取决于场合，个人情绪，”洛根盯着他，语气生硬，“还有他妈的照片质量。”  
　　  
　　“别太挑剔，哥们，”皮尔斯戏谑地说。下一秒，敲门声突兀地响起，像把重锤，砸开了室内的寂静和远处模糊的乐声。他们都望向那扇紧闭着的房间门。敲击声消失了，停顿了一下，紧接着响起拳头砸门的声响。房门颤动着，连带着旁边的墙体都像是在震动，嵌在墙上的门却依旧坚实。砸门声中混着呼喊，皮尔斯听出有人在叫洛根的名字。但坐在他面前的男人既没动，也没有回应，只是冷冷地看着。最后，门外的人开始破口大骂。一番诅咒与宣泄后，外头没了声音。皮尔斯收回视线，看向洛根，耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　“看来你被解雇了，”他摆出一副同情姿态，“我不知道你那该死的老板这么暴躁，不过我想，等我同他说明情况后，就能消除误会……不过现在，我们还得继续测试。”  
　　  
　　他再次伸出手指。两人视线交汇，洛根的双眼里满是厌恶。常态，皮尔斯想。大多数测试对象都有着类似的眼神。他回到裸女照片的问题上，问：“其中一张照片里的女模特披着动物毛皮，你作何感想？”  
　　  
　　他再次捕捉到了正常的情绪波动。他又问了几个问题，洛根一一作答，指数都在正常范围内，或者说，某种角度的正常范围内。皮尔斯再次拨动开关，取下了眼镜。“结果怎么样？”洛根问。  
　　  
　　“从你的角度来说，很乐观，”皮尔斯跳下桌子，“从我的角度来说，不乐观。”  
　　  
　　“这里没有仿生人。”  
　　  
　　“我没法就此下结论，你在这里工作了多久，超过四年？你没法仅凭别人的一面之词就断定他们的身份，有些仿生人甚至能骗过自己，”皮尔斯踱到门边，扭了扭把手，用力拉开房门，被隔开的喧哗再次如海潮般涌了进来，他回头看了一眼洛根，“我是说，有些仿生人不知道自己是仿生人。”  
　　  
　　他走了，沿着来时的逼仄走廊走回到酒吧里。原先的舞女离开了，换上了另一批，音乐也变得聒噪刺耳。他穿行过人群，走出酒吧正门。门外站着两个模样陌生的人，朝他投来一瞥，眼神里满是埋怨和不耐。他没作停留，沿着街道走了几步，拐入旁边的巷道里。巷子里没人。他取出通讯器，拨了一个号码，片刻后，连接成功了，从通讯器里传来一个声音，问他有什么事。  
　　  
　　“我找到洛根了，”皮尔斯说。之后是片刻沉默，直到通讯器那头再次传来声音，他才清清嗓子，问：“你确定他是仿生人？”  
　　  
　　“你这话是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“他对自己的身份一无所知，而且，”皮尔斯顿了顿，想着将会接踵而至的一系列麻烦事，“他通过了移情测试。”  
　　  
　　“你确定你认对了人？”  
　　  
　　“我不会认错的，那家伙和资料上显示的一模一样。”  
　　  
　　“那或许是你的移情测试出了问题，”通讯器那头的人说，“资料是不会出错的，你确定自己问了足够多的问题？如有必要，多问他几个，还有记忆测试，你给他做记忆测试了吗？”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯深吸一口气，给出了一个否定的答案。记忆测试，他把这玩意儿给忘了。“给他做记忆测试，”通讯器里的声音说，“还有，你知道，你大可不必死板地遵循这些程序，资料是不会出错的，你可以直接干掉他。”  
　　  
　　连接断开了，指示灯闪烁了一下，一切便归于寂静。漆黑的夜空再次降下细细密密的雨丝，皮尔斯暗自咒骂了一句，离开巷道往回走。酒吧门口的两个陌生人拦住了他，再次要他出示什么该死的通行证。雨淅淅沥沥地落下，打湿了他的头发。“我为警局工作，”他告诉那两个家伙，“我找洛根。”  
　　  
　　洛根？其中一人发出一声嗤笑，告诉皮尔斯，洛根已经走了。几分钟前，他像条落水狗一样被赶出了酒吧，消失在黑漆漆的街巷之中了。几分钟后，来世酒吧前这两条新的看门狗，一个倒在污水横流的肮脏地面上，一个被唐纳德·皮尔斯摁在墙上，满脸是血，声音从他那缺了半颗的门牙内流泻出来，说了洛根的去处和住址。住处是酒吧提供的，在两条街之外，皮尔斯如果要去，就得尽快行动，这帮吸血鬼命令洛根天亮前搬出那个鬼地方。  
　　

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　  
　　  
　　皮尔斯在日光大道截住了洛根。不难在人群中找到他，那身影行迹匆匆，像是正在躲避一场追杀——从某个角度来说，没错，整件事的确是一场追杀，但洛根现在还不知道。他没打伞，快步走在雨中。刚入夜不久，在这个时段，整条街热闹非凡，被雨伞挤得水泄不通，汇成了一片湿漉漉的多彩森林。风又湿又冷，夹杂着细细的雨丝。雨声，湿答答的脚步声，街边店铺里传出的电子乐声，连同人群的喧嚣，组成了一首怪异又协调的乐曲。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯不得不打破这一和谐的演奏。他的出现，就像弦乐器上一根崩断的弦，或是一阵吹跑乐谱的风。他横插到洛根身前。后者猛然刹住了脚步，短短的一瞬间，眼底就燃起了怒火，他伸出手，用力推了一把皮尔斯，要对方滚开。后退的脚步在湿地面上踩得污水四溅。皮尔斯没放弃，又凑上去，抓住洛根的手臂。“我们还没完事，”他说。声音淹没在城市夜晚的交响乐里，湮灭在随之而来的混乱里。  
　　  
　　混乱在洛根将拳头砸到他脸上的那一瞬被勾起，像是在人群中扔进一枚炸弹般地，他们周围的人立马散开了，活像躲避瘟疫。当然，也有好事者，兴冲冲地等着事态进一步变坏。皮尔斯听到有人在低语着什么“情绪调节器”的事，洛根的手揪在他的衣领上，像镣铐般令他喘不过气。他没回手，这不是引起恐慌的好时机。被洛根拽进一条巷道里时，他想，自己的确是操之过急了，应当直奔洛根的住所，即使发生点什么，也无人知晓。不过，话说回来，他也不是真的在乎。只不过是小打小闹，那些目击者中大多数人，都会在回家后对自己使用情绪调节器，把这日发生过的所有负面事件都从记忆中抹去，清洗他们的灵魂，让其回归到……他们说，回归到最纯粹的状态里去。  
　　  
　　洛根砸在他脸上的那一拳，让他尝到了血的味道。这力道异于常人的仿生人下手很重，又令他怀疑起其身份。他得到的资料里没提及洛根是哪种类型的仿生人，士兵，劳工，娱乐型演员，甚至是性爱机器，总得有个类型。但在洛根的资料里，那一栏显示的只有空白。或许，是个试验品。唯一可以确定的是，洛根很强壮。被重重地顶到墙上的刹那，皮尔斯差点呕吐出来。不久前在纺织餐厅里吃下的糟糕食物，正在他的胃里翻腾。  
　　  
　　他们远离人群了。巷口偶尔有人经过，也不愿驻足停留。下雨的深夜就是诅咒本身。他们面对面地站着，对峙着。皮尔斯靠着墙，洛根抓着他的衣服，力道轻了些，却还是难以逃离。不知怎么的，皮尔斯又想起了自己醒来前做的那个梦。不过，想起的只有“做过梦”这个事实本身，具体内容，依旧模糊不清，像被放射尘覆盖的天空。  
　　  
　　“你想要什么？”洛根的声音听上去就像徘徊在歇斯底里边缘，“你已经毁了我的夜晚和工作，你还想要什么？”  
　　  
　　一些你永远也不会给我的东西，皮尔斯想，但没说出口，话到嘴边，变成了一道微笑和丝毫不起作用的慰藉。“没什么大不了的，洛根，人人都在失业，”他抬起垂在身侧的右手。冷冰冰的金属手指搭上洛根的胳膊。传感器在运作，他能感受到仿生人皮肤的温度，尽管在冷风和雨水的作用下变得有些冰冷，但终究有温热的血在其下流动。这就是他今晚的目标，若是失败了，他也可能会失业。他可以就在此刻，在下一秒杀死洛根，一点小骚乱不碍事。激光手枪就在他的腰后，他可以就这么……但他没有。之前的四个夜晚，他没有下手，第五个夜晚，他依然犹豫不决。  
　　  
　　记忆测试，他还得做记忆测试，他想。于是，他问了。“你知道自己是谁吗？洛根。”  
　　  
　　压制着他的这个男人，没料到他会突然问这种问题，显得有些发懵，片刻后反应了过来，一脸厌恶地问：“你怀疑我就是你要找的仿生人？”  
　　  
　　他总算明白了。“是，”皮尔斯说。  
　　  
　　洛根难以置信地笑了。“我不知道你是从哪里得来的小道消息，”他说，抓着皮尔斯的力道又松了些，“你犯了个错误，我非常清楚自己是谁，我不是仿生人。”  
　　  
　　真他妈可悲，皮尔斯想。讽刺过后，竟又有一丝不安，因为他从未给仿生人做过记忆测试。通常不会进行到这一步，那些曾死在他手下的仿生人，大多都清楚自己的身份，竭力伪装的，往往也没法通过移情测试。他面对的是种新情况，一个不知道自己是仿生人的仿生人，正要被他一步步地揭开真相。  
　　  
　　“你记得的最早的事情是什么？”  
　　  
　　洛根狐疑地看着他，然后一松手，他总算得以喘了口气。“我记得战前的事，一片阳光普照的树林，那是我童年的居所，”洛根的声音听上去像是呓语，停顿了片刻后，又恢复了先前的强硬，“满意了吗，猎人？我不是生命期限只有四年的仿生人，我还记得我的童年时代。”  
　　  
　　“你的家人呢？你还记得多少跟他们有关的事？”  
　　  
　　洛根重重地叹了声气，踱到另一边墙上。雨水穿过建筑之间的狭窄缝隙，打湿了他们的衣服和头发，但无人在意。他们隔着几步距离，各自倚靠在墙上。洛根保持沉默，却也没有离开的迹象，仿佛整件事已经勾起了他的兴趣，或是，戳中了他的软肋。许久后，他终于开口，说他还记得家人们，但他们中的多数，都已经离开这个世界了。“我前妻带着女儿移民了，”他低声说，“在‘地平线’殖民地上，有好几年了。”  
　　  
　　这倒是新鲜，皮尔斯想，前妻和女儿。“她们叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　“我不会告诉你的。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，洛根，你还记得多少和她们有关的事？”  
　　  
　　“我不会告诉你的。”  
　　  
　　尽管他什么也不打算说，答案却穿过迷雾，慢慢浮现了。洛根低下头，又抬起手，揉了揉自己的眼睛，紧接着抬起头，看向别处，看向巷道外的日光大道，到处是炫目的霓虹灯光，人来人往，光影在人群和细雨之间闪现。一系列动作显示出他的局促不安，皮尔斯知道他正在回想，回想自己的童年时光，回想妻女。他不必非得回答问题，要听答案的不是皮尔斯，而是他自己。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯继续问。还记得你和你前妻相识的过程吗？没有回答。仿生人神色凝重，雨水顺着他的脸颊往下流淌。你女儿是在哪家医院出生的？你们是否养过宠物？如果有，是什么宠物？你的家乡在哪里？你父母的名字是什么？你在什么地方上的学？在给来世酒吧当保安之前，你的工作是什么？问题就像尖利的碎石，皮尔斯抓住它们，不住地朝洛根砸去。询问的同时，他自己也在回想。但他的记忆很清晰，不像洛根。洛根靠在湿漉漉的墙角，眉头紧锁，竭力地回忆着有关自己的一切。皮尔斯知道他什么也记不起来，在这一刻，他显得如此无助。无助，又愤怒。  
　　  
　　“你从没想过那些，是吗？”皮尔斯继续说，“你只是像其他人一样，漫无目的地生活，从未想过验证记忆的真伪，你坚信自己的前妻和女儿生活在殖民地上，但你记不起除此之外的任何细节，植入记忆就是这样的，洛根，它们会把你搅得一团糟。”他把手探进口袋里，想要拿出烟盒。但一切都湿乎乎的，他犹豫了一下，还是放弃了。手指绕过腰侧，划过衣服底下的激光手枪，停留了一会儿，最后还是挪开了。  
　　  
　　洛根依旧保持沉默。雨丝继续飘着，日光大道上的喧哗也持续不断，但他们周围的一小块空间像是就此停滞住了。时间成了凝胶，其他声音也变得遥远。洛根的声音最后响起时，像是隔着一面墙，或是从某台旧收音机里穿出来的。“所以，”皮尔斯听到洛根这么说，“你今晚的目标就是我，你打算怎么做？把我带到警局去，还是杀了我？”  
　　  
　　他努力保持语调的平稳，但每个字都暴露了他的真实想法，低沉的声音里透着焦躁不安。皮尔斯没说话。沉默激怒了洛根，他冲了过来，再一次地抓住皮尔斯的衣领，大声质问皮尔斯的目的。后背再次重重地撞到粗粝的墙面上，皮尔斯难受地咳嗽了一声，然后笑了，不知怎的，竟尝到了一丝苦涩的快感。洛根等着他的答案，他也等着自己的答案。杀了他，杀了他，那极具诱惑力的赏金数目在他脑海里低语着。没什么好犹豫的，你不认识他，他什么也不是，只不过是个仿生人。他卑微的灵魂不会出现在你的梦境里。  
　　  
　　“上个月——”他听到自己说，“在海滨区的一间加油站外，你将三个人打成重伤，其中一个在次日丧了命，我们就是因此注意到你的，不然，你永远都不会被发现。”  
　　  
　　洛根定定地看着他，抓着他衣领的手指在颤抖。这就像一场行刑，皮尔斯想。他就是那个残忍的刽子手，在行刑时会想尽办法加剧受刑者痛苦的刽子手。几百年前，人们就是这么对待死刑犯的。几百年后，在这个苟延残喘的战后世界，他再次捡起了这一野蛮的法则。但之前的那些仿生人，他都杀得干脆利落，只有洛根，只有洛根。名字再次静悄悄地潜行过他的脑海。他闭上眼睛，感受着这份短暂的特殊情感。  
　　  
　　一下重击将他给打醒了。一记重拳，猛地击中他的腹部。他发出一声痛呼，随即蜷缩起了身体。抓着他的力道消失了，他听见渐行渐远的脚步声。痛感让他两眼发黑，但没摧毁他的思考能力。洛根走了，他妈的。就是现在，趁他的身影还没消失，拔出你的手枪，一了百了。理智的声音这么说，但他只是停留在原地，弯着腰，等着痛感过去。下一秒，通讯器又不合时宜地响起，彻底打乱了他的思绪。  
　　  
　　他以为是局里的人在试图联系他，但接通后，从那头传来的却是公寓管理人的声音。那个在俄罗斯长大的中年女人，用她特殊的口音勾勒出句句令人焦虑的讯息。“皮尔斯先生，”她慌乱地说，“你的宠物发疯了，一直发出古怪的叫声，闹得剩下的住户不得安宁。”她说她要联系宠物医院，但或许在此之前，得先联系制造商，她问他电子狼是哪家公司的产品。他愣了愣，阻止了她的举动，他说他自己会回去。  
　　  
　　他的电子狼出了故障。赶回公寓的途中，这个想法彻底占据了他，其他所有事，此刻都不再显得重要了。在定制这只宠物的时候，合成宠物公司的人就告诉过他，它或许会不如其他的电子宠物那样稳定，它毕竟……从来都不是什么首选宠物。他只是没料到一切会来得如此突兀，在今夜，在这个时刻。他几乎是一路狂奔着穿过光影交错的一条条街巷。抵达公寓时，他狼狈不堪，像是刚被从人工湖里打捞上来，却也无暇顾及，只咒骂了几句电梯的速度。  
　　  
　　几个住户聚集在他的公寓房间门口，公寓管理人也在其中，一见到他，就凑了过来，试图向他说明情况。但他听得够多了，将她一把推开，要剩下的人也都退开。开门时，他注意到，周围寂静得可怕，除了身后人的几句低语外，一如既往地没有声音，更别提管理人说的什么“发疯的叫声”了。他回过头，朝她抛去一个问询的视线，她这才找到机会开口。“几分钟前，它就不再出声了，”她说，“但它可能会再叫，对吗？我不清楚，我没养过电子宠物。”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯没回答，试着忽略她最后一句话里的讽刺意味。他开了门，又迅速地在身后关上，把那群人挡在了外头。屋子里漆黑一片，如坟墓般死寂。他进了电子狼所在的房间，开了灯。灯光照亮一具躺在笼子里的尸体。电子产品有尸体一说吗？他不知道，他没想那么多。他跪坐下来，打开笼子，把尸体从里头拽出来。电子狼没有半点声息了，冷冰冰的，软塌塌地躺在他的臂弯里，像只逼真的毛绒玩偶。  
　　  
　　他低垂着头，愣愣地看着。那曾经温暖的毛皮，此刻没有了半点温度。那双锐利的眼睛，也失去了光泽。他的宠物死了。但它不过是只电子狼，他想，反正他早就厌倦了，今夜离家前，他还在考虑是否要转让它，或是联系制造商销毁它。他们说得对，在这样一个该死的世界里，养只猫或者绵羊才是明智的选择，这些稀奇古怪的电子宠物，只会把你的生活搅得一团糟。  
　　  
　　但有那么一瞬间，他真想哭。  
　　

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　局里交给他的资料并未透露太多有用的信息。只有仿生人的编号，制造信息，照片，化名，以及近来监视到的一些非法行为。洛根在海滨区犯的那件事，被城市电子眼完整地拍了下来。皮尔斯再次翻出那段资料，从头至尾地看了一遍。在电子眼单调模糊的镜头下，事情看上去就像某部劣质电影的片段：一个总是被好运光环笼罩的主角，空手打败了三个充满敌意的壮汉，最后毫发无伤的离开。但这是真的，资料里的主角刚刚才和他对峙过。就电子资料里的身手和力道来看，他现在还能坐在自己的公寓里，是洛根给予他的仁慈。  
　　  
　　但为什么？为什么他还能安然无恙（只不过受了点皮外伤）地坐在这里？洛根有无数次机会可以杀死他，在小巷里，在得知真相的那一刻，洛根就能轻而易举地杀了他，最后却只给了他无足轻重的一拳。不过，他也一样，他同样有无数次机会可以杀死洛根，却没有。但他知道，洛根的理由不可能和他的一样，洛根……洛根想知道答案，只能这么解释了。他得到洛根的住处去，“来世”酒吧提供给员工的公寓，他相信洛根就在那儿等着他。  
　　  
　　通讯器再次不请自来地响起，这次是局里的人找上了他。他接听了，通讯器那头的声音问他是否完成了任务，他给出一个否定的答案，原以为会受到批评和催促，没想到那头松了口气，紧接着告诉他：“阿卡莱公司派了个人来协助你，大概二十分钟之内，他就会抵达你住处楼顶的停车坪。”  
　　  
　　“协助？我从没要求过什么协助！”  
　　  
　　“是阿卡莱公司主动要求的，我想他们是打算回收那个仿生人，头儿答应了，还能怎么办？”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯难以置信地怒骂了一句。通讯器那头的声音要他照做，然后断了连接。他恼火地把通讯器往桌上狠狠一砸，他妈的，局里甚至没问过他是否愿意接受协助！时间临近午夜。那帮该死的穿正装打领带上班的人怎么还不睡觉，非要来打扰他？无论来的是谁，都准会搞砸一切。  
　　  
　　阿卡莱公司。他诅咒着这个词。这是洛根资料上显示的仿生人制造公司，设立才不过几年，却已经成了罗森公司强有力的竞争对手。他们的仿生人——皮尔斯想——的确比罗森公司的枢纽型仿生人来得“更接近人类”，至少洛根在移情测试里成功地骗过了他。这就是他们派人来的目的？他之前的那通电话，或许被某个多嘴的人给泄露了出去。一个仿生人通过了移情测试，这事一旦被抖露出去，就会成为仿生人法案反对者们的有力武器。制造公司也能从中牟利。他想着即将出现在楼顶停机坪的所谓协助者，一个傲慢的形象在他脑海中被勾勒出来。一个有备而来的傲慢者，迫不及待地想要毁灭属于他的这一夜。  
　　  
　　他收拾好东西，披上外套，打算去顶楼。出门前，他想起了另一个房间里的电子狼。某种难以言明的失落感再次浮现在他的心头。明天，等天亮后，他就会通知合成宠物制造公司，他们的产品，他的电子狼，寿命不过才一个月，他甚至还没来得及给它取名字。他们会赔偿他的，那帮该死的废物。  
　　  
　　楼顶的停车坪空无一人，雨已经停了。皮尔斯踏上湿漉漉的草坪时，加里森家养的狗在笼子里冲他吠叫了几声。加里森的狗是一条真正的狗，不是那些人工制造的电子垃圾。近几年，宠物狗的价格也在不断攀升，西尼动物目录上，最便宜的狗也比电子狼来得昂贵。而且，他妈的，加里森的狗的确比他的电子狼来得凶狠。皮尔斯一边低声咒骂，一边走到停泊处，等着阿卡莱公司的人。城中夜景在高楼边缘铺开来，像副洒满了亮片的模糊画作。  
　　  
　　他没等上多久。有辆飞车脱离了远处建筑间的车流，朝这个方向来了，是一辆橘色的公用车。在一阵低沉的蜂鸣中，车子降落在了停泊处。车门开了，一个男人俯身走了出来。停车坪光线昏暗，皮尔斯只能看清大致模样，是个上了年纪的高瘦男人，穿着一件浅色的风衣。他们的视线隔着一段距离对上了，男人朝他走来，伸出手，作了简短的自我介绍。桑德尔·莱斯，阿卡莱公司新型仿生人项目的主要负责人之一。皮尔斯假装客气地同他握了手，随即直截了当地问了他此行的目的。  
　　  
　　男人绕开了直接回答，反倒问他事情进行得怎么样了。“你已经掌握他的行踪了？”他问。皮尔斯瞥了他一眼，丝毫没掩饰眼中的不快，不情愿地给出了肯定的答案。那我们还等什么？男人说，出发吧。说完就转身朝出租车走去。皮尔斯朝前走了一步，一把抓住他的手臂。这名讨人厌的项目负责人回过头来，装傻似的抛给他一个困惑的眼神。  
　　  
　　“听着，”皮尔斯警觉地盯着他，“我不知道你的目的，不知道你究竟打算怎样扰乱我的计划，我甚至不知道你的身份是不是真的，我可不会平白无故地跟你走，瑞斯。”  
　　  
　　“莱斯，”男人纠正他，“你上司没通知过你？我以为你已经没有疑问了。”  
　　  
　　“我不知道你他妈到这里来是干什么的。”  
　　  
　　“冷静点，皮尔斯，”叫莱斯的男人说出了他的名字，“我知道你是谁，你也该知道我是谁。”他把手伸进上衣口袋，取出一张名片递给皮尔斯，名片上的信息和他的自我介绍没什么区别。皮尔斯看了一眼，松了手。名片在空中打着转，最后贴上了潮湿的地面。  
　　  
　　“我还是不知道你到底是来干什么的。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你担心我会阻碍你杀死追捕对象，我可以保证，那种担心毫无必要，他犯了错，对社会造成了威胁，进了黑名单，就得受到制裁，我对此没有半点异议，”莱斯顿了一下，空气中仿佛有股不安正在酝酿，“我只是想在你下手前，和他说几句话，仅此而已。”  
　　  
　　“仅此而已？”真他妈荒唐，“你的意思是，你要我在杀死他的最佳时机收手，制服他，要他安安分分地听你讲话？得了吧，莱斯，如果你真的是项目负责人，你就该知道那个该死的仿生人拥有怎样的体能优势，他会在察觉到威胁的第一秒就把你我都干掉，恕我直言，你看上去也不像是个擅长打架的人。”  
　　  
　　莱斯毫不在意，也没让步，只是又重复了一次“你上司同意”了这番说辞。皮尔斯不知道这是今晚自己的第几次咒骂，但所有无能为力的怒火，最终也只能化为妥协。通讯器响起，局里的人问他是否已经和桑德尔·莱斯见面，他简短地应了一声，连接再次断开。没人当回事，他想，没人在乎他原本有什么打算，或许这样也好，假如任务失败了，他们也不会怪到他头上来，他照样能得到部分赏金。但是，鬼知道，他心中的阴霾只是越积越深。跟着莱斯走向飞车的时候，雨滴再次落了下来，冷冰冰地砸在他的手背上。城市又开始下雨。  
　　  
　　他坐上驾驶座，将莱斯带往洛根的住所。飞车在轰鸣声中缓缓上升，朝前猛冲而去，汇入车流之后，速度又下降至平稳。整个城市被雨水和雾所笼罩，车子在高楼间的狭窄通道里缓慢地前行，像是潜行在水下。电台自动播放起新闻，播报着一些无关紧要的事，听了令人心烦。皮尔斯不耐烦地关上它。寂静下来后，他才又觉得舒服了些，但片刻后，莱斯又开口了。“等到了那儿以后，”他说，“我先进去找他，他不认识我，不会出问题的，之后，你想怎么处置他就怎么处置他。”  
　　  
　　不会出问题的。皮尔斯在心里重复了一遍这句荒谬的话，莱斯不知道洛根今晚都经历了些什么，洛根会将每个找上门来的人都当成满怀恶意的杀手。但他说：好。莱斯没应话，两人都默认了这个决定。飞车在日光大道上方掠过，皮尔斯俯视了一眼下方，却什么也看不清。该死的放射尘，将空气变成了昏黄色的雾，连雨水都冲刷不走这种梦境般的朦胧感。  
　　  
　　剩下的车程不过短短几分钟，他们到了。“来世”酒吧提供给员工的住所是一栋临近下城区的公寓楼，楼顶的停机坪几乎空空荡荡，只零星散布着几辆车。他们在停泊处下了车，空气里有股雨水和腐烂草木混杂的气味。皮尔斯意识到，这栋公寓的住户，已经放弃打理楼顶的花园了。尽管光线昏暗，他还是看出四处都是衰败的迹象，而且，没有动物的影子。没有犬吠，也没有鸟鸣，只有雨水打到地面上的声响，以及城市本身的嘈杂。这栋楼，就像城市边缘的其他楼房一样，正在慢慢地变成空壳。随着时间的流逝，这里的一切都会腐烂，变成人们口中的“基皮”，基皮会融合到一起，最后，家具将不再是家具，墙壁也不再是墙壁，所有事物，都将在时间的长河里，汇合成一个整体。  
　　  
　　这里就像个巨大的坟场，楼顶，电梯，走廊，哪里都空无一人。空气里有股霉味，还有种说不清的沉闷气息，或许就是人们所说的“基皮”的味道，过道里甚至没有灯。尽管极尽小心，他们的脚步声还是显得响亮夺人，沉重地回响在黑暗中。等到了拐角处，皮尔斯不再向前了。桑德尔·莱斯和他交换了一个眼神，便独自走向那扇隐隐有微光透出的门。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯靠在黑暗中，等待着。在他看不见的地方，莱斯敲响了那扇门。过了很久都没有动静，莱斯再次抬手敲击，随后，像是听到了什么似的，说：我是刚搬到楼下的新邻居。天啊，皮尔斯想，这比那些第一次去酒吧搭讪女人的雏儿们还差劲。但谎言有了意想不到的效果，门开了，一丝昏昏沉沉的暖光从门内泄出来，像是在地面上洒下一道长长的金箔。皮尔斯一动不动地站在拐角处，看着那缕在不远处投下的光。他听到洛根的声音，莱斯正同洛根说着什么，他没听清楚。他们都把声音压得很低，像是在呓语，不禁令皮尔斯怀疑自己还在做梦。他不知道莱斯同洛根说了什么，因为，片刻后，门给关上了。寂静瞬间又吞噬了周围的一切，走廊里只剩他一人。  
　　  
　　莱斯进屋了，留他一人在未知带来的焦灼中，等着应付随时可能出现的事故。会是什么？洛根会杀了莱斯，还是莱斯会杀了洛根？还是跟那个仓促的计划一样，莱斯会安然无恙地走出来，换作他进去干掉那个仿生人？他才是该先进去的那一个，不，他本该是唯一能进去的那一个。去他的电子狼，去他的阿卡莱公司，他早该直接跟着洛根到这里来。他只是从未料到会出现第三个人，他误认为还有时间。  
　　  
　　他等待着，在漫长的沉默之中等待着。不知从何方传来隐隐约约的争吵声，他听到有人在尖叫，有什么东西沉重地落到了地上。或许这栋楼的某个角落里正在发生一场谋杀，可能性很高，但他无动于衷。他把手伸进口袋，用手指在烟盒的边缘打着转。他真想来支烟，却始终未动，直到不远处的门内传来一声巨响，他才从这种半梦半醒的状态中清醒过来，探出拐角，朝那扇门看去。声音是从那里头传来的，不是从远方传来的。  
　　  
　　再次响起一连串暗示着混乱的声响，重物落地声，碎裂声，凌乱的脚步声。最后，随着房门被人猛地从里头拉开，这些声音全都一股脑地泄了出来。光线再次照亮了走廊，一个身影跌跌撞撞地从门后跑了出来。“皮尔斯！”身影叫喊着，朝皮尔斯跑来。皮尔斯迅速拔出腰后的激光手枪。莱斯跑到他身前，一把抓住他的手臂，躲到了他背后。那一头，房门后出现了另一个身影。黯淡的光线勾勒出一个高大强壮的轮廓。洛根就在那儿，在门后，怒气冲冲地看着他们。  
　　  
　　“杀了他，皮尔斯，”莱斯在他身后喘着粗气，“做你该做的，是时候了。”  
　　  
　　杀了他，皮尔斯。没错，杀了他。  
　　  
　　他举起枪，对准了洛根。扣下扳机，一切就都结束了。他会得到自己的那笔赏金，他会受到局里的褒奖，他能修好自己的情绪调节器，甚至能买一只新宠物，买只真正的活体宠物，就像加里森家的狗。生活能重回正轨，直到另一批非法仿生人进入他的猎捕名单，然后，一切都将从头开始，就像个巨大的圆圈，周而复始，周而复始。他只需要扣下扳机，他只需要……  
　　  
　　洛根一动不动地站在门后，看着他，看着他手中的枪。莱斯再次催促他。他觉得喉头紧张，吐息滚烫，有什么东西沉沉地积压在他的胸口，闷得他喘不过气来。杀了他，皮尔斯，莱斯说。下一秒，他背叛了自己的理智，持枪的手落下了。在其他两人得以反应过来之前，他转过身，对上莱斯那双困惑的眼睛。持枪的手再次举了起来，这次的目标是阿卡莱公司的项目负责人。  
　　  
　　他毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
　　

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　血溅了出来，温热的血，像飞溅的玻璃碎片，落到皮肤上时令皮尔斯禁不住战栗了一下。可这不是他第一次尝到这种滋味。多数仿生人死前都会拼命挣扎，总是会把场面弄得……很糟。但仿生人是一回事，真正的人类又是另一回事。皮尔斯从未这么干过，更何况对方对他没有任何威胁。他亲手杀了一个毫无防备的人类。  
　　  
　　事实上，感觉没什么不同。最初的震颤消失以后，那记打在他心口的重击也消失了，竟让他品尝到一丝释然。被攻击者无力地倒地，只抽搐了一下，灵魂便离开了这个世界。皮尔斯怔怔地看了一会儿，直到注意到地面上那道光的存在，才意识到还有第三人在场。一个本不该被称为人的人。他回过头去，看到洛根站在门边。仿生人的胸口剧烈地起伏着，像是受到了极大的震撼。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯舔了舔嘴角。这个下意识的动作，让他尝到了铁锈般的味道。他收起枪，试探性地朝洛根走近一步。洛根没动，他便更大胆地朝前走去。洛根伸出手，推了他一把。他后退了一步，再次凑近过去。洛根沉重的呼吸声近在咫尺，令皮尔斯想起火焰，想起纺织餐厅里萦绕的热气，城市里昏黄色的雾。洛根再次推开他，他抬起手，抓住洛根的头发，重重地吻上了洛根的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　他只来得及体会到干燥的触感，就又被推向一旁。但这不会就此结束，皮尔斯又做了一次，抓住洛根的手臂，把他往门框上抵。仿生人可以轻而易举地制服他，皮尔斯知道，可以把他打倒在地，打得奄奄一息，直至死亡。但洛根只是不断地推开他，一次，又一次，每一次都令皮尔斯更坚定内心的想法。从看到洛根的第一眼开始，这想法就在他心底被微弱地点起。四个夜晚，他坐在纺织餐厅的窗边，监视着洛根在来世酒吧门口的一举一动。他本可在第一夜就杀了洛根，无需进行移情测试，无需打招呼——就跟局里的人说的那样，必要的时候，绕过那些繁杂的程序也是不错的选择。但他只是坐着，在玻璃窗旁抽着烟，洛根则在雨雾中抽着烟。他看着洛根，看着，最后离开，去追踪另外两个仿生人的下落。第五个夜晚，不能再拖了，不是他，就是其他赏金猎人，总有一个要下手。但此刻，洛根在他眼前，手枪在他腰后，深暗的眼睛倒映在他的眼睛里。他又吻了洛根。  
　　  
　　仿生人在挣扎，但没有真的推开皮尔斯。或许他只是累了，皮尔斯想。难道他的眼睛不总是显得疲惫不堪吗？尽管他只活过短短的几年。几年对初生的人类来说，稍转即逝，对仿生人来说，却像是早早地走完了半生。他在反抗，一只手抵在皮尔斯的胸膛上，另一只手紧抓在皮尔斯的肩膀上，身体不住地往后退去，但无济于事，已经无路可退了。皮尔斯抓住他的头发，用力地吻他。他尝起来像烟草，也有可能像海水，但皮尔斯没尝过海水。海，至少是毗邻城市的那片海，也和地球上的大多数生物一样，正在慢慢消亡，走向时间的尽头。海也是黄色的，只有在这里，在一个无人知晓的角落里，海才是蓝色的。  
　　  
　　他退开了。有一会儿，他们成了阴影中的两座雕像，既没动，也没出声。他靠在洛根身上，几近迷恋地嗅闻着仿生人身上的味道。他的一只手朝下探去，摸上洛根的腰际时，被一把抓住了。他想挣脱，但洛根死死抓着他，不让他越过那道界限。他确信自己低语了些什么，自己却听不清。或许只是胡言乱语。但抓着他的力道减弱了。他笑了，挣脱开洛根的手，手指在上衣下摆流连了一会儿，就探进了洛根的裤子里。皮带勒得他手臂发疼，但不碍事，洛根那猛然变得急促的呼吸声，让他暂时忘却了一切，忘了倒卧在不远处的那具尸体，自己的杀人行为，洛根的身份，以及事后可能发生的种种。洛根温热的吐息打在他的脸侧，他摩挲着洛根两腿之间，感受着手下的性器官逐渐变硬。现在他可以确定一点了，仿生人的性功能没有问题。当然他妈的没有问题，想想那些殖民地妓院。  
　　  
　　洛根的呼吸声愈发沉重，皮尔斯再次偏过头去吻他。洛根没推开他，只是抬起一只手，抓紧了他的手臂。他的手在洛根的裤子里，握着洛根坚硬发烫的阴茎。洛根的胡茬轻轻地刮过他的脸颊。就是这样，皮尔斯想。他的嘴唇，他的身体，他的吻和高涨的情欲，他的顺从。就是这样。他加快了手上的动作，皮带紧窒地摩擦过他的小臂，随着他粗鲁的动作碾磨过他的皮肤，在上头留下反复的疼痛和红肿的印记。就是这样。  
　　  
　　洛根发出一声低低的喘息，下腹紧紧地绷起。皮尔斯知道他快到了，他抓着自己的手指收紧了，眉头皱紧又舒展开，双眼里一瞬间闪过一丝脆弱。喘息再次滚烫地落到皮尔斯的脸颊上。再一次，他还要再做一次，最后一下。洛根到了。精液在皮尔斯的指间漫开，潮湿，沉闷，一塌糊涂。洛根剧烈地喘息了一下，然后用力推开他，失神地看了看自己的下身，不确定的视线又游弋到别处，落在拐角处那具尸体上。皮尔斯想洛根还没从莱斯的死里反应过来，不过，他也是，但他倾向于假装什么也没发生，甩了甩湿漉漉的左手，往屋内走去。“有咖啡吗？”几步后，他停了下来，转过身，故作轻松地问，“洛根。”  
　　  
　　洛根慢吞吞地抬起头，眼神空洞。许久，这失魂落魄的仿生人都没出声，直到皮尔斯回过神，继续往里走时，他才在他背后开了口。“别叫我洛根，”仿生人的声音沙哑得不像话。  
　　  
　　“那该叫你什么，宝贝？”皮尔斯笑了一声。没有回应。皮尔斯也没回头，朝里又迈出一步。门后是一条狭窄的过道，通往灯光暗沉的客厅。过道上有两扇门，一扇通往杂物间，另一扇通往厨房。皮尔斯进了厨房，洗了手，然后，扫视一番四周，自作主张地翻看起来。冰箱内部，和他的一样，也很寒酸，不过，好歹不只有一盒生肉。厨柜里有速食食品，其中一盒显然已经过期了。厨台上还剩下半壶咖啡，已经冷了，不知是什么时候的，但他不在意，为自己倒了半杯，拿着杯子去了客厅。这里的一切都是洛根使用过的，他意识到。这想法令他有点兴奋。洛根还在门口站着，没进门。  
　　  
　　雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，雨水汨汨地流过玻璃窗，沿着蜿蜒曲折的痕迹爬行。城市中心那如星般的灯火似乎离此处很远，仿佛他已然身处世界之外，以一个旁观者的角度冷眼相看。但这里是他的天堂，至少就此刻来说是如此。一个简陋陈旧的天堂，在昏暗的灯光下向他敞开怀抱。有一瞬间，这橘色的暖光和朴素的内设，让皮尔斯想起了自己的童年。他和家人们住在一个温暖干燥的南方小城里，也是在相同的昏沉灯光下，相同的陋室中，他的牧师父亲在餐桌上祷告。和其他所有小城一样，即使战争没有摧毁一切，随后而来的放射尘也摧毁了一切。于是一切自此只残留在记忆中，只在某些特定的时刻，才像遗失的电影片段一样，重新浮现出来。  
　　  
　　桌上放着一张相片，真奇怪，它就这么无遮无掩地被放在桌子正中，仿佛事情发生的前一秒，主人还沉浸在由它构建出的回忆之中。皮尔斯放下杯子，拿起了相片。一张普通的三口之家合照，用的是旧技术。照片里有一个陌生的女人，一个陌生的女孩，还有洛根。这一定就是洛根提过的前妻和女儿，皮尔斯想，该死，难道他真的在这几年里做了这么多事？可那女孩看上去不止四岁，而且，背景里有海，一望无际的海。海平面上方有灿烂的夕阳，夕阳在海面上洒下一抹金箔。照片右侧还有一座地标性建筑，一座高耸的通讯塔。他们不是在地球拍摄这张照片的，而是在地平线殖民地。  
　　  
　　但洛根从没去过地平线殖民地。  
　　  
　　他听到脚步声，身后的某扇门给用力关上了，从里头流泄出少许光亮和水声。皮尔斯回过头，继续看照片中的那个男人。没错，就是洛根，他不可能认错。该死的，他几近着迷地窥视了洛根整整五个夜晚，他不可能认错。但如果这是洛根，走进浴室的那个人又是谁？他要追杀的仿生人又是谁？水声戛然而止，接着是迫近的脚步声，洛根在他背后站定。最后，一只手越过他的肩膀，指向照片左侧的陌生女人。卡拉，洛根在他身后说。手指又挪向照片中间的那个女孩。劳拉。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯等着，等着洛根的手指继续挪向右侧，指出照片中那个男人的身份。双胞胎？仿生人双胞胎？倒不是不可能，听说有些剧团就会定制长相完全一样的仿生人。但他们不可能有相同的记忆，他们不可能有相同的妻女。疑虑纠缠着他，他问了。“这是谁？”  
　　  
　　“洛根，”洛根说。  
　　  
　　“据我所知，你才是洛根。”  
　　  
　　“我是个仿品，”他走到一旁，低垂下视线，不再说话了。  
　　  
　　“这就是外头那个阿卡莱的家伙告诉你的内容？”皮尔斯苦笑起来，“他打乱我的计划，专程到这里来，就是为了拿出这张照片唬弄你，说你是个仿品，但这可能只是一张合成相片。”皮尔斯翻到照片背面，没有任何信息。他把照片放回到桌子上。  
　　  
　　洛根保持沉默。皮尔斯喝了口冷咖啡，胸口发闷。该死的，他知道洛根说得没错，照片不可能是合成的，洛根毕竟只是个仿生人，或者说，他面前的仿生人毕竟只是个仿生人，拥有虚假的身份和记忆。真正的洛根在照片里，在地平线殖民地上，远离这个衰败堕落的世界，远离黄色的雾和永无止境的雨。皮尔斯只是从未想过这点，从未想过这个仿生人的植入记忆会来自另一个真正的人类，而不是编造的。  
　　  
　　洛根再次开口。“他说我是‘复生计划’的产品之一，”他的声音听上去像是幻象，“他们计划让已死的人‘起死回生’，他们在外星殖民地上寻找志愿者，搜集资料，利用他们的身份信息制造仿生人，我是第一批实验成果之一。”  
　　  
　　“这是非法的，他……他们不能复制真实人类信息，他们违反了仿生人法则。”  
　　  
　　“仿生人法则，”洛根重复了一遍，上扬的嘴角无言地道出讽刺，随后又归于平静。片刻沉默后，他的肩膀往下一沉，“杀了我吧，猎人，我不会反抗的。”  
　　  
　　“但我不想。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“现在还不是时候。”  
　　  
　　洛根又苦笑了一下。“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”  
　　  
　　“你知道。”  
　　  
　　“你会后悔的，猎人，你错过了杀我的机会，我会反击。”  
　　  
　　“反击，”皮尔斯在齿间琢磨着这个词，思索着，落在桌边的手抬了起来，有一瞬间像是要下定决心了，但最后，他只是抬起双臂，伸了个长长的懒腰，“我们能先喝一杯吗？我想喝一杯。”他眨了眨疲倦的双眼。  
　　

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　  
　　  
　　  
　　雨继续下，空气渗着清冽的冷意，间或挟着雨丝，掠过他们的脸颊。他们坐在阳台上，雨点轻柔地落在遮雨棚上，室内的灯光昏沉沉地投在门帘外的地面上。唐纳德·皮尔斯坐在一张旧椅子上，抽着一支烟。事情发展到这个地步，有点出乎他的意料，他们就像一对正在约会的真正的情人，享受着暴风雨前最后的宁静。  
　　  
　　洛根——皮尔斯还是更习惯叫他洛根——说起卡拉，说起只存在于虚假记忆中的前妻和女儿。他能说的东西很有限，最后只剩下漫长的沉默。受创的仿生人无助地在脑海中搜寻更多和她们有关的记忆，但只能寻到一片空白，或是他自己编造的片段。他说，“或许”发生过这件事，“也可能”发生过那件事。但连他自己都觉得窘迫，只能一支接一支地抽烟。皮尔斯探过上身，去够放在护栏上的那瓶酒。瓶身被雨打湿了，冷得像冰。  
　　  
　　他喝了一口，又递给洛根。“那种感觉是怎么样的？”洛根问。什么？杀死仿生人的感觉。皮尔斯沉思片刻，摇摇头，说没什么感觉，就是例行任务。门外那具人类尸体又闯进他的脑海里，他岔开话题，问洛根是否真的不会喝醉。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，从没达到过那种程度，”洛根抬高瓶身，液体抵上他的嘴唇，涌进他口中。他皱着眉头，咳嗽了一声，又把酒瓶递回给皮尔斯。他的神态举动和寻常人类无异，和皮尔斯追杀过的任何枢纽型仿生人都不同。  
　　  
　　于是，皮尔斯谈起自己追杀的第一个仿生人，六年前，在南方一座即将消亡的城市里。那是个枢纽六型仿生人，误以为将死的城市是个完美的避难所。但那里不欢迎外人，那儿剩下的居民，组成了一个大社团，彼此之间相互熟识。一个陌生家伙的闯入令他们心生警惕。他们出卖了那个仿生人。事情很容易解决，城中居民已经自发把仿生人控制起来了，只等官方机构派人来带走他。他们派了皮尔斯，一个菜鸟，去执行这个毫无难度的任务。皮尔斯唯一要做的，就是到那儿，开枪，再回来。就这样。  
　　  
　　“他的罪名是什么？”洛根问。  
　　  
　　“从殖民地的主人手下逃离，偷渡到地球。”  
　　  
　　“就因为这个，你们判他死刑。”  
　　  
　　“不，”皮尔斯笑了笑，“仿生人没有死刑一说，人类的法律不适用于仿生人，仿生人犯错后的惩罚手段只有一种，就是提前结束生命。差别不大，对吧？反正他们也只有四年可活，就算逃脱，又有什么意义？死亡来得如此之快，生命则像弹指一瞬。”  
　　  
　　洛根闷声喝着酒。雨声在某一瞬间骤然变大，又逐渐平稳了下去。皮尔斯把烟头往外一扔，问了他一直想问的：你还有多久可活，洛根？  
　　  
　　洛根僵住了。短暂的静止间，他仿若一座雕像。最后，他不自然地牵动了一下嘴角，说：“我不知道，在我的认知里，我已经活过几十年了。”  
　　  
　　“这也倒算不错，至少在你死的时候，你会觉得，事情还不算太遗憾。”  
　　  
　　“你知道的，我可以杀了你，”洛根盯着他，眼神里满是决绝，“我现在就可以杀了你，把你从阳台上扔下去，费不了多少力气。”  
　　  
　　“可你不觉得……时间还有点早吗？”刚过午夜后不久，那些在中心地段闲逛逗留的人，现在才陆陆续续地离开。皮尔斯看到一辆飞车停在不远处的另一栋大楼楼顶，速度很快，像颗坠落的星星。现在把我从阳台上扔下去，他呢喃着。能为你争取几天时间？  
　　  
　　你对每个仿生人都这样吗？洛根反问他。在杀死他们之前，尽可能地拖延时间，去诱骗他们，像对待猎物那样地玩弄他们，把残酷的真相暴露给他们，让他们以极度痛苦的方式死去。  
　　  
　　不，皮尔斯说，只有你。下一秒，他又笑了，一个消逝已久的身影浮现在他的眼前。“我的确爱过一个仿生人，”他回想着，“如果我们是在西雅图，现在可能找得到她留下的种种印记。她是个娱乐型仿生人，完美的歌唱家，西雅图的一座剧院定制了她，他们给她取名叫夜莺。我爱上了她，因为她就是这样被设计的，没有人……不会爱她。但她不想要爱，她只想活。”  
　　  
　　“我不得不杀了她，因为她太坏，太坏了，”皮尔斯低声说，“她杀了所有想要阻止她逃亡的人，她想逃到殖民地去。我告诉她，殖民地就是仿生人的囚笼，她告诉我，地球才是囚笼，一个正在消亡的囚笼，没有过去，没有未来。但她最后也没能抵达殖民地，我杀了她，她不是战斗型仿生人，要杀了她很简单，她的生命太脆弱了。”  
　　  
　　“你为什么告诉我这些？”  
　　  
　　“我只想告诉你，我没有拖延的习惯，即使对方是我爱的对象。”  
　　  
　　“那你现在为什么坐在这儿？”洛根问，“为什么是我？”  
　　  
　　“你养过宠物吗？洛根。”  
　　  
　　“没有，还有，别再叫我洛根。”  
　　  
　　“可你就是洛根，承认吧，你想成为洛根，你才不会心甘情愿地把这个名字让出去。”  
　　  
　　“为什么问我和宠物有关的事？”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯看向别处。雨水从遮雨棚的边缘不断地往下淌，像一串串亮黑色的小珠子。他晃了一下脑袋，说：“没什么，忘了它吧。”  
　　  
　　“你很奇怪。”  
　　  
　　“哪方面？”  
　　  
　　“所有方面，”洛根怀疑地看着他，“事实上，你对我说的话，可能全是假的，说不定你就是个满口谎言的骗子，你就是喜欢作弄你的猎物，从中得到残忍的乐趣。说不定你只是个初出茅庐的菜鸟，不敢下手，只能想办法拖延时间。”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯只是笑着，没回话。沉默，化作了一道蓝色的烟雾，无声无息地潜行在他们之间。皮尔斯又喝了一口酒，些微醉意静悄悄地涌了上来，将他带回到过去的四个夜晚，以及今夜早些的时候，在冷清的纺织餐厅，厅内有轻柔的钢琴曲萦绕。“我在看你，”他对洛根说，“我在酒吧对面的大楼里，透过某间餐厅的窗户看你，第一个夜晚，我只是单纯地监视你，因为你是名单里最好找的一个。你站在酒吧门口，没有注意到我，我想，你看上去就像条忠心耿耿的看门狗，我不必担心你会逃离，所以我打算先放一放你，去找另外两个仿生人的下落。”  
　　  
　　“还有另外两个仿生人？”  
　　  
　　“是，一次来了三个目标，你不认识其他两个仿生人。”  
　　  
　　“你给我看的那张照片上的人，是其中一个吗？”  
　　  
　　“猜得没错，”皮尔斯把酒递给洛根，他们的手指触碰到了一块儿，洛根触电似的缩回手，顿了一下，又伸手接过。皮尔斯继续说，“第二天下午，我找到了其中一个目标，在城外的废弃建筑里，那里曾经有个花园，如今已经被沙尘淹没了。我没费多大力气，就解决了他。他就是照片上那个人。”  
　　  
　　“另一个人呢？”  
　　  
　　“第三个晚上，我在城中一家俱乐部的后巷里发现了她，她和一个男人在一起，她试着向那男人求救，但他不敢干涉我，他眼睁睁地看着我杀了她，最后，像是什么也没发生过，就这么走了，我没再见过他。”  
　　  
　　“昨天晚上？”  
　　  
　　“前天晚上。”  
　　  
　　“这么说，”洛根掐灭烟头，“你又拖了一个晚上，为什么？”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯起先没说话，只是盯着眼前的酒瓶瞧。昏昏沉沉的醉意升了上来。“也许……”他踌躇着开口，“也许我只是厌倦了一切。”  
　　  
　　“厌倦了当赏金猎人？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道，也可能只是情绪调节器的缘故，我的情绪调节器坏了，以前我过于依赖它，每天醒来后，都迫不及待地用它把自己变成一个快乐的傻瓜，没有悲伤，没有烦恼，充满了驱动力，但有一天，它不起作用了，我想，那些曾被压抑的消极情绪，都在刹那间跑出来了，”皮尔斯嗤笑一声，“像是惰性。”  
　　  
　　“你因为惰性而迟迟不下手，听上去很牵强。”  
　　  
　　“我看着你，”皮尔斯自顾自地往下说，“我透过纺织餐厅的窗户看你，他们那儿的食物糟透了，但我不在意，因为我在看你，洛根，你点烟的方式，你阻止那些违规者时的强硬态度，你面对那些冲你调情的顾客时的不屑一顾，都令我……着迷。”  
　　  
　　“你喝醉了。”  
　　  
　　“我没有，”皮尔斯夺过他手中的酒瓶，又喝了一口，“事实上，洛根，我不在乎，假如你没通过移情测试，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你，就像杀死之前那两个一样，但你通过了，该死的，你通过了，你还压根不知道自己的身份，你是我碰到过的……第一个。”他的声音低了下去，渐渐汇入了雨声中。雨势又变大了。  
　　  
　　“我的宠物死了，”他又说。  
　　  
　　一只手伸了过来，想拿走他手中的酒瓶。他躲开了。洛根不依不挠，皮尔斯索性把瓶子往旁边一扔，紧抓住洛根的手。玻璃瓶击在地面上，碎了，清脆的碎裂声破开了雨声，像一把钝刀，猛地嵌进了皮尔斯的脑海里。他睁大了眼睛，随即又低垂下视线。再次抬起双眼时，他发觉洛根在看他。仿生人黄绿色的眼睛里倒映出他的身影，仿生人粗糙温暖的手搭在他的手掌里。他低下头，嘴唇贴上洛根的手背。仿生人反射性地想抽回手，但只挣扎了一下，就不动了。  
　　  
　　他在洛根的手背上留下一个带着残酒的吻，又凑近过去，吻了洛根的嘴唇。和先前在走廊上的吻不同，这个吻缓慢平和，毫无侵略性。他托住洛根的后脑勺，将洛根拖进一个更深的吻里。洛根滚烫的鼻息打在他的鼻间，洛根细密的胡茬刮蹭着他的嘴角，在他冰冷的皮肤上点起了火。“洛根……”他在亲吻的间隙呢喃着仿生人的假名。他想要他，他想要更多，他把手探进洛根的衣服里，抚摸过那结实的后背。但洛根抓住他的手，阻止他进行下一步行动。他抬起头，失望地看向洛根。  
　　  
　　“这里太冷了，”洛根说。  
　　  
　　没错，这里太冷了。  
　　

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　  
　　  
　　  
　　雨继续下，空气渗着清冽的冷意，间或挟着雨丝，掠过他们的脸颊。他们坐在阳台上，雨点轻柔地落在遮雨棚上，室内的灯光昏沉沉地投在门帘外的地面上。唐纳德·皮尔斯坐在一张旧椅子上，抽着一支烟。事情发展到这个地步，有点出乎他的意料，他们就像一对正在约会的真正的情人，享受着暴风雨前最后的宁静。  
　　  
　　洛根——皮尔斯还是更习惯叫他洛根——说起卡拉，说起只存在于虚假记忆中的前妻和女儿。他能说的东西很有限，最后只剩下漫长的沉默。受创的仿生人无助地在脑海中搜寻更多和她们有关的记忆，但只能寻到一片空白，或是他自己编造的片段。他说，“或许”发生过这件事，“也可能”发生过那件事。但连他自己都觉得窘迫，只能一支接一支地抽烟。皮尔斯探过上身，去够放在护栏上的那瓶酒。瓶身被雨打湿了，冷得像冰。  
　　  
　　他喝了一口，又递给洛根。“那种感觉是怎么样的？”洛根问。什么？杀死仿生人的感觉。皮尔斯沉思片刻，摇摇头，说没什么感觉，就是例行任务。门外那具人类尸体又闯进他的脑海里，他岔开话题，问洛根是否真的不会喝醉。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，从没达到过那种程度，”洛根抬高瓶身，液体抵上他的嘴唇，涌进他口中。他皱着眉头，咳嗽了一声，又把酒瓶递回给皮尔斯。他的神态举动和寻常人类无异，和皮尔斯追杀过的任何枢纽型仿生人都不同。  
　　  
　　于是，皮尔斯谈起自己追杀的第一个仿生人，六年前，在南方一座即将消亡的城市里。那是个枢纽六型仿生人，误以为将死的城市是个完美的避难所。但那里不欢迎外人，那儿剩下的居民，组成了一个大社团，彼此之间相互熟识。一个陌生家伙的闯入令他们心生警惕。他们出卖了那个仿生人。事情很容易解决，城中居民已经自发把仿生人控制起来了，只等官方机构派人来带走他。他们派了皮尔斯，一个菜鸟，去执行这个毫无难度的任务。皮尔斯唯一要做的，就是到那儿，开枪，再回来。就这样。  
　　  
　　“他的罪名是什么？”洛根问。  
　　  
　　“从殖民地的主人手下逃离，偷渡到地球。”  
　　  
　　“就因为这个，你们判他死刑。”  
　　  
　　“不，”皮尔斯笑了笑，“仿生人没有死刑一说，人类的法律不适用于仿生人，仿生人犯错后的惩罚手段只有一种，就是提前结束生命。差别不大，对吧？反正他们也只有四年可活，就算逃脱，又有什么意义？死亡来得如此之快，生命则像弹指一瞬。”  
　　  
　　洛根闷声喝着酒。雨声在某一瞬间骤然变大，又逐渐平稳了下去。皮尔斯把烟头往外一扔，问了他一直想问的：你还有多久可活，洛根？  
　　  
　　洛根僵住了。短暂的静止间，他仿若一座雕像。最后，他不自然地牵动了一下嘴角，说：“我不知道，在我的认知里，我已经活过几十年了。”  
　　  
　　“这也倒算不错，至少在你死的时候，你会觉得，事情还不算太遗憾。”  
　　  
　　“你知道的，我可以杀了你，”洛根盯着他，眼神里满是决绝，“我现在就可以杀了你，把你从阳台上扔下去，费不了多少力气。”  
　　  
　　“可你不觉得……时间还有点早吗？”刚过午夜后不久，那些在中心地段闲逛逗留的人，现在才陆陆续续地离开。皮尔斯看到一辆飞车停在不远处的另一栋大楼楼顶，速度很快，像颗坠落的星星。现在把我从阳台上扔下去，他呢喃着。能为你争取几天时间？  
　　  
　　你对每个仿生人都这样吗？洛根反问他。在杀死他们之前，尽可能地拖延时间，去诱骗他们，像对待猎物那样地玩弄他们，把残酷的真相暴露给他们，让他们以极度痛苦的方式死去。  
　　  
　　不，皮尔斯说，只有你。下一秒，他又笑了，一个消逝已久的身影浮现在他的眼前。“我的确爱过一个仿生人，”他回想着，“如果我们是在西雅图，现在可能找得到她留下的种种印记。她是个娱乐型仿生人，完美的歌唱家，西雅图的一座剧院定制了她，他们给她取名叫夜莺。我爱上了她，因为她就是这样被设计的，没有人……不会爱她。但她不想要爱，她只想活。”  
　　  
　　“我不得不杀了她，因为她太坏，太坏了，”皮尔斯低声说，“她杀了所有想要阻止她逃亡的人，她想逃到殖民地去。我告诉她，殖民地就是仿生人的囚笼，她告诉我，地球才是囚笼，一个正在消亡的囚笼，没有过去，没有未来。但她最后也没能抵达殖民地，我杀了她，她不是战斗型仿生人，要杀了她很简单，她的生命太脆弱了。”  
　　  
　　“你为什么告诉我这些？”  
　　  
　　“我只想告诉你，我没有拖延的习惯，即使对方是我爱的对象。”  
　　  
　　“那你现在为什么坐在这儿？”洛根问，“为什么是我？”  
　　  
　　“你养过宠物吗？洛根。”  
　　  
　　“没有，还有，别再叫我洛根。”  
　　  
　　“可你就是洛根，承认吧，你想成为洛根，你才不会心甘情愿地把这个名字让出去。”  
　　  
　　“为什么问我和宠物有关的事？”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯看向别处。雨水从遮雨棚的边缘不断地往下淌，像一串串亮黑色的小珠子。他晃了一下脑袋，说：“没什么，忘了它吧。”  
　　  
　　“你很奇怪。”  
　　  
　　“哪方面？”  
　　  
　　“所有方面，”洛根怀疑地看着他，“事实上，你对我说的话，可能全是假的，说不定你就是个满口谎言的骗子，你就是喜欢作弄你的猎物，从中得到残忍的乐趣。说不定你只是个初出茅庐的菜鸟，不敢下手，只能想办法拖延时间。”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯只是笑着，没回话。沉默，化作了一道蓝色的烟雾，无声无息地潜行在他们之间。皮尔斯又喝了一口酒，些微醉意静悄悄地涌了上来，将他带回到过去的四个夜晚，以及今夜早些的时候，在冷清的纺织餐厅，厅内有轻柔的钢琴曲萦绕。“我在看你，”他对洛根说，“我在酒吧对面的大楼里，透过某间餐厅的窗户看你，第一个夜晚，我只是单纯地监视你，因为你是名单里最好找的一个。你站在酒吧门口，没有注意到我，我想，你看上去就像条忠心耿耿的看门狗，我不必担心你会逃离，所以我打算先放一放你，去找另外两个仿生人的下落。”  
　　  
　　“还有另外两个仿生人？”  
　　  
　　“是，一次来了三个目标，你不认识其他两个仿生人。”  
　　  
　　“你给我看的那张照片上的人，是其中一个吗？”  
　　  
　　“猜得没错，”皮尔斯把酒递给洛根，他们的手指触碰到了一块儿，洛根触电似的缩回手，顿了一下，又伸手接过。皮尔斯继续说，“第二天下午，我找到了其中一个目标，在城外的废弃建筑里，那里曾经有个花园，如今已经被沙尘淹没了。我没费多大力气，就解决了他。他就是照片上那个人。”  
　　  
　　“另一个人呢？”  
　　  
　　“第三个晚上，我在城中一家俱乐部的后巷里发现了她，她和一个男人在一起，她试着向那男人求救，但他不敢干涉我，他眼睁睁地看着我杀了她，最后，像是什么也没发生过，就这么走了，我没再见过他。”  
　　  
　　“昨天晚上？”  
　　  
　　“前天晚上。”  
　　  
　　“这么说，”洛根掐灭烟头，“你又拖了一个晚上，为什么？”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯起先没说话，只是盯着眼前的酒瓶瞧。昏昏沉沉的醉意升了上来。“也许……”他踌躇着开口，“也许我只是厌倦了一切。”  
　　  
　　“厌倦了当赏金猎人？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道，也可能只是情绪调节器的缘故，我的情绪调节器坏了，以前我过于依赖它，每天醒来后，都迫不及待地用它把自己变成一个快乐的傻瓜，没有悲伤，没有烦恼，充满了驱动力，但有一天，它不起作用了，我想，那些曾被压抑的消极情绪，都在刹那间跑出来了，”皮尔斯嗤笑一声，“像是惰性。”  
　　  
　　“你因为惰性而迟迟不下手，听上去很牵强。”  
　　  
　　“我看着你，”皮尔斯自顾自地往下说，“我透过纺织餐厅的窗户看你，他们那儿的食物糟透了，但我不在意，因为我在看你，洛根，你点烟的方式，你阻止那些违规者时的强硬态度，你面对那些冲你调情的顾客时的不屑一顾，都令我……着迷。”  
　　  
　　“你喝醉了。”  
　　  
　　“我没有，”皮尔斯夺过他手中的酒瓶，又喝了一口，“事实上，洛根，我不在乎，假如你没通过移情测试，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你，就像杀死之前那两个一样，但你通过了，该死的，你通过了，你还压根不知道自己的身份，你是我碰到过的……第一个。”他的声音低了下去，渐渐汇入了雨声中。雨势又变大了。  
　　  
　　“我的宠物死了，”他又说。  
　　  
　　一只手伸了过来，想拿走他手中的酒瓶。他躲开了。洛根不依不挠，皮尔斯索性把瓶子往旁边一扔，紧抓住洛根的手。玻璃瓶击在地面上，碎了，清脆的碎裂声破开了雨声，像一把钝刀，猛地嵌进了皮尔斯的脑海里。他睁大了眼睛，随即又低垂下视线。再次抬起双眼时，他发觉洛根在看他。仿生人黄绿色的眼睛里倒映出他的身影，仿生人粗糙温暖的手搭在他的手掌里。他低下头，嘴唇贴上洛根的手背。仿生人反射性地想抽回手，但只挣扎了一下，就不动了。  
　　  
　　他在洛根的手背上留下一个带着残酒的吻，又凑近过去，吻了洛根的嘴唇。和先前在走廊上的吻不同，这个吻缓慢平和，毫无侵略性。他托住洛根的后脑勺，将洛根拖进一个更深的吻里。洛根滚烫的鼻息打在他的鼻间，洛根细密的胡茬刮蹭着他的嘴角，在他冰冷的皮肤上点起了火。“洛根……”他在亲吻的间隙呢喃着仿生人的假名。他想要他，他想要更多，他把手探进洛根的衣服里，抚摸过那结实的后背。但洛根抓住他的手，阻止他进行下一步行动。他抬起头，失望地看向洛根。  
　　  
　　“这里太冷了，”洛根说。  
　　  
　　没错，这里太冷了。  
　　

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　

　　桑德尔·莱斯的尸体还在原处，在昏暗的走廊拐角处，和这城中其他悄无声息的罪行一样，无人发现，无人知晓，只有一抹晦暗的微光，像面纱般庄严肃穆地罩下。皮尔斯握着枪，小心翼翼地绕过尸体。黑暗之中，唯有墙外稀稀落落的雨声与寂静作伴，冷冰冰的空气渗透过窗缝和墙体，在他赤裸的皮肤上打下寒冷的印记。一声狼嗥过后，再无声响传来，建筑重又变回死气沉沉的坟墓，那些久远的记忆，也再度浮现。

　　最先死的是猫头鹰。

　　谁也不知道个中缘由，或许是战争的原因——总是战争的原因。战火，从未蔓延到唐纳德·皮尔斯记忆中的南方小城，他的故乡。对尚为少年的皮尔斯来说，生活似乎并未发生任何变化。不知不觉之间，战争就结束了，听到消息的那一刻，他的心中甚至没有情感波动。生活还是得继续，他还是得上自己当时很讨厌的那个学校。多数人也抱持着同样的想法，白天黑夜，一切照常，尽管晴朗的日子越来越少，却无人在意。直到有一天，猫头鹰的尸体遍布街道。

　　皮尔斯还记得那个早晨。在微亮的天光下，人们都裹着外套毯子站在自家门口，呆滞地看着街道上那些黑乎乎的猫头鹰尸体。有个披头散发的疯子挥舞着双臂跑过街道，宣告世界末日已经降临，天堂的审判即将落下，动物将接二连三地灭绝。最后会轮到人类。

　　一下清晰的碎裂声闯入皮尔斯的耳畔，将他拉回了现实。他一惊，警觉地回过头。身后的走廊沉陷在寂静的影子里，毫无动静。或许是之前那场争吵的主人造成的，他想。或许争吵还在继续。但没有其他声响传来。

　　死亡在继续。疯子的预言成真了一半。猫头鹰的悲剧发生以后，其他鸟类也纷纷从空中坠落。它们甚至没经过挣扎，仿佛一瞬间地，就被空气中的某种病毒给夺去了性命。在愈来愈灰暗的天空下，怪事天天都在发生，物种的灭绝速度超乎人类的想象。转眼之间，狐狸、獾、狼、熊……都退出了这个世界。名单还在不断变长。有一天，比尔家的狗突然死了，比尔抱着狗的尸体，哭了一整个早上，但斯维尼家的狗却还好端端的。总之，一切都很古怪。但渐渐地，稀奇事也变得平常了，人们不再感到奇怪了。“又一种动物灭绝了”在他们听来，就和“厨房洗涤槽又堵塞了”一样普通。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯转过身，朝着碎裂声传来的方向走去。狼在为他指引方向，他知道。尽头将是一场血腥的厮杀。还有另一条路，另一条更为安全的路。他可以掉头离开，把这个地方远远地抛在身后，然后告诉自己的上司，任务失败了，仿生人杀了桑德尔·莱斯，逃离这个城市了。不那么光彩，但后果可能也没他想象中那么糟糕，而且，洛根可以活着，在短暂的生命期限内继续活着，直到某天的某个时刻，他会突然像台断了电的机器那样，在半秒之内停止运作，可能会在马路上，在酒吧里，在人群中，或是在某个不为人知的角落。他会毫无预兆地倒下来，死去，就像那些坠落的猫头鹰。

　　那个疯子的后半段预言，久久未实现。时至今日，人类依然活着。地球正在溃烂，他们便移民到外星球。留在地球上的人类，尽管多数苟延残喘，却仍然保持着顽强的生命力。有些人因工作原因留在这里，有些人正在为移民努力，有些人则是无处可去。还有一些人，心甘情愿地等死。他们是一支古怪的小型宗教团体，认为只有在地球上死去，才能进入真正的天堂。但早就没有什么天堂了，就连他们脚下的土地，都早已被微尘所覆盖。死亡的阴影吞没了大地，绿色成了久远的记忆，他们怎能在这样的世界里找到一个平静的天堂？

　　第二声狼嗥传入了皮尔斯的耳畔。他在楼梯间里，抓着扶手，抬头往上看。层层叠叠的楼梯一路往上铺去，有一瞬间，那交织重叠的黑暗的影子，像海浪一般朝他涌来。他闭上了眼睛。再度睁开眼睛时，他发觉自己迈出了第一步。剩下的路就简单多了。

　　宠物，在动物种类日渐稀少的世界里，成了一件和个人身份息息相关的奢侈品。在某些人看来，不养动物甚至称得上是种罪行，至少也是不道德的，就连养一只低档的合成宠物，也比不养来得好。皮尔斯的第一只宠物，正如他对洛根所说的那样，是只猫，只不过早就死了，也不叫洛根。他没给它取名字，他甚至不想要它。但他不能随便弃养，那也是一种罪行。他只得试着去接纳它，假装它是自己最好的同伴，但它从未表现出半点对他的依赖，反过来也一样。几年后的某天，它生病了，皮尔斯通知了宠物医院。不久后，他们告诉他，他的猫死在了手术台上，他们愿意赔偿给他一只一模一样的电子宠物，从外表到性格，都完全复制这只死去的猫，他甚至可以完美地瞒过他的家人——假如有的话。皮尔斯拒绝了。此后的几年里，他没再养宠物。向来少有人光临他的住所，因此，无人会对他的生活习惯说三道四。直到某一天，他在一出戏剧里，见到了狼的身影。那是在西雅图，一个晦暗的雨夜，和今夜一样。

　　楼梯间一侧的窗户洞开着，刺骨的风和冰冷的雨水肆虐着。皮尔斯深呼吸着，持枪的手在颤抖。洛根在什么地方？狼在什么地方？他几近绝望地在喧嚣的风声中搜寻着一丝可能性，直到视线里出现一个稍转即逝的黑影。在上方，还在上方。皮尔斯奔上楼梯。

　　西雅图剧院为了追求戏剧效果，特意定制了一只电子狼。那夜到场的观众里，有部分很年轻，是在战争结束之后出生的，谁也没见过狼，有些人甚至不知道什么叫狼。因为狼不会出现在西尼的宠物目录上，和狮虎一样。狼不是那种适合被养在公寓里的动物。同理，也没人能在公寓里养一头大象，或是鲸鱼……鲸鱼也死了，海滩一度臭气熏天。真是场灾难。

　　疲惫感冲刷着皮尔斯的四肢，双腿沉重得像是灌了铅。太累了，他想，太累了。身体本能催促他放弃，就这么倒下，似乎也不错，至少他已经尝试过了。但这么多年里，他从未打过退堂鼓，无论追捕的仿生人是什么型号，能力如何。他还能怎么做？狼就在上方，仿佛触手可及。皮尔斯喘着气，继续往上爬。他听到脚步声，密集地打在自己上方，但又在某处戛然中止。又爬上一层楼后，皮尔斯停住了脚步，他看到了他。

　　他站在楼梯上，沉默地看着皮尔斯。身影像暗光中的一道剪影，隔着一段楼梯和皮尔斯相望。谁也没动，只是定定地注视着对方。聚集在皮尔斯胸口的疼痛渐渐消下去了，呼吸渐趋平稳。影子还是站在那儿，一动不动。仿生人的眼睛不会发亮，但皮尔斯还是幻想出影子拥有一双发亮的眼睛，正阴沉沉地盯着他。他也盯着那双眼睛，抬起手，松开了手指。枪落地的那一瞬，影子也冲了过来，将他扑倒在地。

　　西雅图剧院里的那只电子狼，就像一只真狼一样，从舞台的一端猛地冲出来，扑到演员身上，咬了演员的喉咙。当然，只是戏剧效果，撕咬是假的，血也是假的，却还是在观众席上引起了不小的骚乱。有人失声尖叫，还有几个人干脆直接离席，皮尔斯却痴迷地看着，甚至忘了自己到剧院去的真正目的。后来，幕布落下，再次升起的时候，仿生人歌唱家夜莺出场了，和电子狼有关的事，暂时被皮尔斯忘到脑后去了，事情结束后，又重新浮现，想养一只电子狼的愿望，就这么诞生了。从西雅图回来后，皮尔斯问过一些制造公司，得知他想要一只私人电子狼时，他们都表现出极大的不理解。有谁会想养一只狼当宠物呢？他们又该如何打造它的性情呢？皮尔斯说，就按照它本来的习性来制定吧。但没有公司答应他的要求，他们不敢承担责任，假如某天，他们的客户死在家中，死因是他们制造的宠物太过凶猛，他们保准是要承担法律责任的。到了最后，皮尔斯只能让步，结果是，一切都令他厌烦。

　　他私人的电子狼毫无攻击性，不会为了生存搏命，因为在温暖的公寓房间里没有什么生存问题可言，即使皮尔斯不再提供食物，它也不会有所反应。它本质上还是一只电子狼，只拥有最基础，最简单的“消化排泄”功能。它不会嗥叫，因为它可能是这座城市里唯一一只狼，一只孤狼，没有同伴可供呼唤。唯一的嗥叫声出现在它死前，公寓管理人是这样告诉他的，但他没能真正听到，等他回去时，一切都已经结束了。

　　一记重拳打在皮尔斯的右脸上。

　　痛苦迅速地击中了他，有一瞬间，他什么也听不到，耳边只剩一串静止的蜂鸣。牙齿松动，血倏然从齿缝间渗了出来，咸腥的气息在口腔内漫开，最后，伴着一声咳嗽，一起涌出了口腔。还未等他反应过来，一只手就抓住了他的头发，另一只手死死地摁着他的肩膀。黑影从上方低了下来，皮尔斯确信自己看到了利齿，或许只是想象，但是，仿生人是真的打算咬他。

　　他躲了，在仿生人咬上来的前一瞬奋力挣扎。仿生人咬上他的肩膀，牙齿深深地陷入他的皮肤，他尖叫起来，粗糙的地面在他赤裸的后背上留下细微的擦伤。他用尽全力将仿生人踢开。仿生人喘着气，低吼着退开。

　　倒不是说电子狼留给他的只有坏印象。

　　皮尔斯还记得自己第一次看到它时的心情，一切都恍如昨日。电子宠物制造公司（他们管自己叫宠物医院）将它送到他的公寓里。这个漂亮的小家伙从笼子里走出来，摆出一副警觉的攻击姿态，他愣住了。制造公司的人问他是否满意，他不记得自己说了些什么，总之，一切都进行得很顺利。他付了剩下的钱，留下了它，而它，就像一场龙卷风，席卷过他的居室，把他的家具咬得一团糟。

　　这就是制造公司对野兽的理解。

　　它不会攻击他。

　　被扔下的枪近在咫尺，但谁也没去动它。他们扭打在一起，没有武器，没有防护，只剩下原始的攻击欲望，只剩下击打和撕咬。皮尔斯抓着仿生人的头发，将他的脑袋狠狠地往墙上撞，他听见痛苦的闷哼声。反击，则让疼痛像火星一般在他的耳际炸开。他再次倒下，后背重重地撞上地面，冲击让他短暂地失去了知觉。

　　他从未真心喜欢过这份差事。

　　把情绪调节器调到C档会使人精神振奋，若是调到D档，则可使人有勇气应付一切糟糕的事。试试拨481号，它让人对未来充满希望；670号，让人体会到无限的安宁；517号，教会人随时对自己说“没什么大不了的”。它还附带唤醒功能，用最柔和的方式把人从睡梦中唤醒。假使一天下来积攒了太多 负面情绪，也没什么好担心的，它总能帮得上忙。时间一久，无论是谁，都会像依赖毒品一般地依赖它，否则，人们拿什么去应付充满痛苦的生活？

　　拳头再次击打了下来，剧痛令皮尔斯想要放声尖叫，喉头却像是给什么堵住了似的，半点声音也发不出来。他抬起手，想抓住摁着自己的那只手。不，他不是想反抗，他只是想……他想……

　　他什么也没做，仿生人则站了起来，俯视了他片刻，转身走了。他艰难地抬起头，困惑地看着那背影。仿生人走上楼梯，一把推开通往屋顶的门，走了出去。一声巨响，风关上了那扇门，顷刻间，皮尔斯又是孤身一人了。他想现在是最后一次机会，他可以回头，永远地离开这里。

　　他记不起自己做这份工作的理由，或许是单纯地想要追寻刺激。最初的确是这样的，那时他还很年轻，赏金猎人这份工作，才起头不久，没人想干，没人愿意冒险去追捕危险的非法仿生人。皮尔斯愿意，他讨厌仿生人，一想到他们是被制造出来的，他就浑身不舒服。而且，日子太过苦闷，他像只饥肠辘辘的野兽，以刺激为食，主动接受了这份工作。事情就这么开始了，日子就这么过了下去。

　　推开门的一瞬间，寒风携着冰霜般的雨点，朝他迎面砸来。皮尔斯倒吸一口冷气，然后，试着朝前踏出一步。他踩上湿软的泥土地，枯萎的草在他脚下铺成湿漉漉的地毯。他没能踏出第二步，一个身影从门后猛扑了过来。冲撞又一次地击中了他，他不知道这是今夜的第几次倒地。

　　唐纳德·皮尔斯憎恨失败。

　　但他的确失败了。他累了，反抗成了一个可笑的概念，尽管他依然本能地想要为生存而斗争，却还是处于下风。不借助武器，他什么也不是，他没法真的赤手空拳地和一头野狼正面对抗。他对于电子狼的那些不切实际的幻想，到了此刻，都成了一个记忆中的笑话。拳头又如重锤般落下，他躲闪开，又被抓回去，拳头一次又一次地砸下，他咳嗽着，吐出血沫，但很快地连咳嗽的力气都丧失了，力量正从他的身体里流失。迷迷糊糊之间，他感觉到仿生人抓着他的头发，强迫他仰起了头。他的喉管赤裸裸地暴露着，他听到一声嘶吼。

　　洛根是个疯子。

　　他大可就这么一走了之，但他没有。这仁慈的疯子，甘愿假装成一头毫无人性的野狼，留下来玩这场可笑的游戏。他赢了，皮尔斯想。洛根可以就这么咬开他的喉咙，他没有力气反抗，一切都将会结束。恐惧一闪而过，又消失殆尽了。

　　雨水接连不断地落下。

　　下一刻，时间静止了。

　　濒死前，时间都会静止，人们是这么说的。先是静止，然后，一切都会快速地回退，你的一生会就此再度展现在你眼前，终点便是那个黑暗的世界。你回到母体里去，闭上眼睛，再度陷入永恒的黑暗。

　　但时间并未真正静止不动，雨还往下落，打在他的脸颊上，身体上，他身边的草地上，洛根的身体上。但洛根静止不动了。洛根跪坐在他的身上，身体僵硬，就像一座雕像。雨水顺着他湿漉漉的头发往下淌，落在皮尔斯的身上。皮尔斯看着他，试着喊他的名字。但声音湮灭在了雨声中。最后一刻，洛根朝前倒了下来，倒在了他的身上。

　　倒在他身上的躯体没有半点生息。

　　皮尔斯费劲地抬起右手，颤抖不已的手掌覆在洛根的脸颊上。指腹上的感应器没有感应到任何生命的迹象。

　　他记起一只鸟。那是在猫头鹰死后不久的那段日子里，某天，他在马路边发现了一只鸟，它脚朝天地躺着，双眼浑浊，没有半点动静。它保准也是突然从空中坠落下来的，就这么死了，没有半点征兆。他看了一会儿，就走了，那夜，它卑微的灵魂没有出现在皮尔斯的梦境之中，后来也没有。数年之后，在这一刻，它却再度从记忆深处浮现了出来。

　　感应器失灵了，皮尔斯想。可能是这大雨所致。但在内心深处，他明白，不过是自我安慰的谎言，雨水对其产生不了影响。事情结束了，就是这样，就像那只坠落在马路边的鸟。四年的生命转瞬即逝，终点便是这衰败的楼顶花园。雨水敲打着枯枝败叶，簌簌声令皮尔斯想起海浪。

　　这是第五个类似的夜晚，寒冷潮湿，昏暗阴沉，还有一个模糊不清的梦。

　　他侧过头去，闭上了眼睛，雨水拭去了他的眼泪。

　　END


End file.
